Magic is in the Air
by KAnders4198
Summary: Percy and Annabeth celebrate New Years watching the New Years Rockin' Eve Dick Clark show. They have front room seats. They are going to have some fun.


**Happy New Years! It's 2012.**

It is finally New Years Eve. I really need to get Annabeth out. She didn't want to go outside because it was cold, even if she has grown up in New York. I'm dragging her out for the New Years Rockin' Eve Dick Clark show. It is going to be so much fun. I'm doing this for her early birthday by like a few months.

Anyways, I've bought tickets. I got them with a discount. We are right by the gates where the person talks. It is going to be awesome. We share an apartment. We have been dating for 5 years and I'm ready to take it to the next step.

"Annabeth, are you ready to go?" I call to her from my bedroom. I walk into the kitchen to see Annabeth pull out some cookies from the oven. She wasn't wearing in jackets just a long sleeve shirt and pants.

"I'm not going. Aren't Thaila and Nico going to be there?" Annabeth took a cookie and took a bite. She looked at me like I should have none that.

"No, Thaila couldn't get away from the Hunters, and Nico is spending it with his girlfriend. I'm hoping my girlfriend would want to come. I only have two tickets for it." I grab her hand, and pull her closer to me. "Please come, it will be fun." Annabeth thought about it or a little bit.

"Fine, I'll go. Let me go get my jackets. This better be fun." She walks to her room. She came back with layers of clothes. We link arms and walk out the door with our stuff. "Make sure you don't let anyone steal your stuff." I nod my head.

We get there and the security guards took us to the area. From there we had to fight for our spots. It was fun. I think Annabeth had some fun. She was smiling once we were into it. We were yelling and screaming.

I stuck my hand into my pocket to make sure everything is still there. My wallet, my keys, and the… ring. I sigh in relief. It's here. That's good. Annabeth senses it.

"What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth yells over Pit-bull rapping. I try to tell her I'm fine. She can't hear me.

"I'm fine, Wise Girl." She nods and we get back to the yelling. When he is done singing the lady walks over to talk to us. She tells us to come on the other side. She opens the gate in between the barriers holding us back. She wants to talk to us. This is my chance.

"Hello, I'm back in New York City. I'm here talking to-" She points the microphone at me to say my name.

"Percy Jackson." I smile at the camera. One of the smiles that Annabeth fell for five years ago. Then she points it at Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase." The news lady, Jenny, looks at Annabeth with a strange look. Annabeth doesn't really like it. She keeps a smile on her face anyways.

"So, Annabeth and Percy where did you guys come from?" Jenny asks. She's smiling at us. It feels weird being interviewed.

"We live in Manhattan." I said with a smile on my lips. She nods with a smile on her face. She looks like she wants to ask a question, but doesn't know if she should.

"You are used to the cold then." We nod our head. "What are your new year revolutions?" She holds the mike to Annabeth. This will be my time to shine.

"I want to spend more time at home and not so much time at the office and school." Good luck with that one. I can't wait to see her try. Jenny nods her head and moves the mike to me.

"I want to be a good husband." I look at Annabeth and see shook on her face. It looks like she thinks I'm cheating on her. I get down on one knee and look at Annabeth. "Annabeth Chase, we've been in so many battles together. I've known and love you ever since we were 13. Will you marry me?" I pull the ring out and hold it up to Annabeth. I bought a blue diamond. It wasn't cheap, I can tell you that. Annabeth put her hands over her mouth like girls do when they are shocked. I can hear Jenny squeal in the background, or Aphrodite from Mt. Olympus.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, I'll marry you, Seaweed Brain." I stand up and wrap my arms around Annabeth. We break apart and I slip the ring on her ring finger on her left hand. This is magical. I put my forehead to hers.

"I love you, wise girl." I whisper. She gives me a big smile.

"Magic really does happen on New Year's Eve. Magic is in the air. Now back to you, Ryan." We head back to our standing place. I came here with a girlfriend, and I'm leaving here with a fiancé. I will always remember this moment, right her, right now and savor it forever.

**If you watch the New Year party on ABC, then you know what I'm getting at. I forgot Jenny's last name, so I didn't add it. Happy New Year to you all, and have a great 2012.**

**Quote of the New Year- ****Nobody**** can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending**


End file.
